Un libro, una historia ¿un comienzo?
by Nan07
Summary: Una castaña y un rubio con deberes pendientes. Traviesos pensamientos se presentan inoportunamente. Un libro los devuelve a la realidad. One Shot


_**Disclaimer:** La leona y la sexy serpiente fueron creados por la Rowling... ¿en qué cuernos estaba pensando que juntó a la castaña con Ron? Pero no te preocupes Draco, que las dramioneras haremos nuestra parte... y te dejaremos con tu Hermione..._

_**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas y palabras rimbombantes… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_..._

_Holaaa!!!_

_Estaba concentradísima leyendo a Karl Mannheim, pero de repente una idea fickera apareció..._

_Y ahora... tengo que seguir leyendo... así que la noche es joven... y espero que se siga manteniendo joven..._

_¡Allá voy Sociología del Conocimiento! No me regañen... que las musas aparecen en momentos inesperados ¡y este era el momento!_

_Mil gracias a **M.B. Black****, ****anizzz32**** y Embercita** por ser las betas de la historia... ¡¡Gracias por mantenerse despiertas!!_

_Y besos a **Elianela** por acompañarme cuando la historia comenzó... (te leo enseguida querida)_

_SI LES INTERESA PASEN POR:_

_**¿Lees fics y no te da vergüenza reconocerlo?** ve al siguiente grupo de FACEBOOK: **Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!! (búsquese tal cual o aparezca via google y deje su comentario... que no mordemos)**_

_**algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com **(mi blog donde dejo colgados mi fics, comentarios, recomendaciones... deje su mensaje!)_

_**peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** (sitio oficial para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación... comandado por cuatro locas, donde me incluyo)_

_Un abrazo a todos y ¿les pido un favor? El miércoles y el viernes me van a calificar por unos informes de la tesis... ¿prenden una velita o invocan a sus deidades por mi? plizz..._

_Saludos y abrazos desde mi Querida Viña del Mar..._

_..._

_A veces los ojos le ardían tanto que, forzosamente, debía dejar la lectura. Era en esos momentos en que el cansancio le hacía pasar malas jugadas. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a la vida, especialmente por su familia y amigos, quienes la acompañaban en las buenas y en las malas; pero había algo que faltaba, ella bien lo sabía._

_Su traicionera imaginación formaba un complot con el cansancio y le mostraba una imagen que, por unos instantes, se hacía muy deseable. Su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se tornaban, súbitamente, rojas y cálidas. Un hombre misterioso, que la sacaba del mundo de la lectura, por medio de detalles, de desafíos, de regaños... de tantas cosas. Que le hacía saber que era importante, para él y que en medio de su ajetreada vida, existía un espacio lleno de amor._

_No podía contener la sonrisa cuando la fantasía la inundaba en aquellos minutos. A veces su príncipe de brillante armadura, el que la salvaría de una noche más de insomnio y responsabilidad, le besaba la frente y le masajeaba las sienes, mientras que en otras ocasiones la tomaba de la mano y la encaminaba a una noche de sorpresas bajo la luna._

_El maravilloso espectáculo imaginario no duraba mucho, puesto que apenas el brillo de alguna luz mostraba el color de la cabellera de su príncipe, sacudía enérgica la cabeza y volvía a su rutina. Se regañaba a si misma por ocupar su cabeza en cosas que no eran el estudio, al cual había quitado tanto tiempo por bobadas. El subconsciente le estaba enviando mensajes y ella no los respondería, su orgullo podía más... debía poder más._

_Rubia, una cabellera tan brillante que cegaba y que tenía el poder de confundirla tanto, que se forzaba a mirar atrás y recordar quien la portaba. No importaba cuanto se sorprendiera de observarle al pasar, ya pesaba mucho más todo lo oscuro que estaba tras el nombre de Draco Malfoy. No importaba que le gustara jugar con las hojas de los árboles cuando estuviera solo caminando junto al lago, que sonriera cuando le llegara correspondencia o que le brillaran los ojos cuando servían budín de vainilla y que tuviese su edad... él era del bando de malos... punto... ¿y quien era ella para decidir el lado de la fuerza que le tocaba? ¿por qué no preguntarle en que lado quería estar él?_

_Historia de Hogwarts, era el libro que la devolvía al estudio y la empujaba a revisar nuevamente los deberes, aunque cada día se hacía más difícil porque la segunda pregunta la hacía pensar en lo fácil que era acomodarse en un lado de la moneda. Ser la buena y hacer el bien... salvar al mundo... ser la heroína ¿y si Malfoy simplemente se había plantado al medio y no se decidía por ninguno?_

_Y hoy era un día de esos... donde por más que había repasado cuantos habitaciones y baños tenía Hogwarts, la duda la mandaba fuera del mundo del estudio, pero debía ser más fuerte y continuar haciendo los deberes hasta la hora de la cena. Pero hoy no se percató que el ejercicio para volver a concentrarse fue más extenso que otros días... mucho más extenso..._

_..._

_Si se concentraba demasiado escribiendo, se pensaría que de un momento a otro destrozaría la pluma y quedaría perdida de tinta, pero en los seis meses en que se había sorprendido mirándola, jamás le había ocurrido semejante bochorno a la pequeña rata de biblioteca. Sabe que un día dejó de sentir culpa por mirar a la "Perfecta Prefecta Granger", porque no había nada de malo en ello, mientras nadie se diera cuenta…_

_Buenos o malos, ese cuento ya le tenía harto, enviando al diablo a su familia y la eterna presión por unirse a un grupo de ridículos portadores de una máscara de plata, que se dedicaban a espantar muggles. Vale, que no le gustaban aquellos que no habían nacido en un mundo de magia, pero con la sabelotodos era distinto, porque a base de astucia y dedicación se había convertido en una de las mejores brujas... quien diría que el talento era sólo un 1% del éxito y había sido ella la que se lo había demostrado._

_¿Reconocerlo en público? jamás, para eso tendrían que darle verisaterum y aplicarle cuanto hechizo existiera para hacerlo hablar. Porque había una imagen que tenía que cuidar ante los demás, pero no de superioridad de sangre, sino de inteligencia. Él era uno de los mejores estudiantes y la leona se empeñaba en hacerle frente para la obtención del premio anual. Todos los días a eso de las seis y bien oculto entre los estantes, se dedicaba a lo mismo que Hermione, a estudiar... pero no para aprobar y, como plus, salvar el mundo... quería ser el mejor, nada más._

_Y si de paso podía darse el placer de mirarla, aunque disimuladamente tras un libro, el día se hacía más liviano ante la carga académica. Porque verla sonreir por haber realizado bien uno de los tantos deberes de la semana, era motivo para que él también sonriera otro tanto. El único problema residía en esa molestia en el estómago que lo atacaba en ese instante, como si algunas minúsculas criaturas mágicas bailaran una ronda en él y que se hacía más fuerte cuando notaba que se había quedado dormida sobre las hojas, con las manos haciendo de almohada y una sonrisa misteriosa, que la hacía ver como una niña pequeña._

_¿Y si alguna vez pasaba de los ácidos comentarios a un Hola? ¿que tal si le hacía compañía mientras estudiaba? la biblioteca era grande, demasiado grande, cuando eran sólo dos personas las que se encontraban en ella. Oh... en ese preciso instante usaba la pluma como forma de volver a ordenar sus pensamientos. Miraba en todas direcciones, ocultando el incómodo calor que ascendía por sus mejillas con el aire que provocaba mover las hojas de la copia de Historia de Hogwarts, que siempre lo acompañaba en sus tardes de estudio. __No sabe cuantas veces ese libro lo ha devuelto a tierra firme, especialmente cuando las mágicas criaturas bailarinas, amenazaban con montar un espectáculo musical en su estómago. Leía alguna parte al azar, t__omaba aire y volvía a pensar en sus deberes, ya que se acercaba la hora de la cena y quería tener todo perfectamente organizado para su jornada del día siguiente._

_Tal como había ocurrido hoy, salvo que esta vez se había tomado unos cuantos minutos más en sus pensamientos grangerianos y su perfecto horario se había vuelto un completo desastre..._

_..._

_Apurada y nerviosa corrió a devolver los libros a donde los había encontrado, sin percatarse que cierto Sly hacía lo mismo, pero bufando de la exasperación al perder el control de su día por pensamientos fuera de lugar. Un choque imprevisto hizo que se diesen cuenta que trataron de ubicar Historia de Hogwarts al mismo tiempo._

_Se miraron, mientras revisaban el recuento de los daños, que pasaban por algunos pergaminos tirados en el piso y un par de plumas que volaron más allá, haciéndole compañía a las copias de Historia de Hogwarts._

_Draco quiso emitir un ácido comentario..._

_Hermione quiso maldecirlo a viva voz..._

_Pero, no lo hicieron._

_Quizás Merlín y Circe se aliaron para provocar semejante encuentro... o dos cabezas duras entraron en razón al mismo tiempo..._

_Se miraron y sonrieron... sin percatarse que las plumas y los deberes seguían en el suelo y claro... los libros._

_Las sonrisas se hicieron carcajadas..._

_Las carcajadas... una conversación... ¿Terminó por declararse la guerra en el mundo mágico o se hizo una tregua secreta?_

_Al parecer una bandera blanca fue instalada en algún rincón de aquella biblioteca..._

Y_ los únicos testigos de aquello fueron: las plumas, los deberes y las dos copias de Historia de Hogwarts... v__eamos si, por medio de la magia, nos explican con mayor detalle..._

_Porque, desde ese día, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor comparten cada tarde la misma mesa de la biblioteca..._

_..._

_¿Les gustó?_

_Espero que sí... hacen falta dramiones y actualizaciones de los que ya están in progress. Sé que andan ocupadas, pero todos andamos llenos de cosas por hacer... dense un tiempo ¿Si? ¡Queremos hiperventilar!_

_¡¡Deje sus comentarios!!_

_¡No tenga verguenza, que así me entero qué les pareció!_

_Sea bueno o malo, son sus opiniones..._

_Se recibe via rr, pm o mensaje en c-box..._


End file.
